


The Light Laying in Mirkwood

by AsAMatterOfFic



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bard can cook, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bard, Drunk Bard, Drunk Thranduil, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Good Parent Bard, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Parent Thranduil, Party King Thranduil, Protective Thranduil, Smitten Bard, Smut, Tauriel giving advice, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Thranduil being soft, Top Thranduil, sassy thranduil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsAMatterOfFic/pseuds/AsAMatterOfFic
Summary: King Thranduil is throwing a party for the festival of hearts, and invites newly-king Bard to celebrate. As the night wares on, they have an inappropriate amount of wine and spill more than their glasses.





	1. The Festival of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> My first tolkien fic, enjoy!!

Thranduil and Brethildor made their way through mirkwood, a few guards trailing behind. He sighed quietly at the dim-lit grove ahead. Traveling alone was not wise, but it would be a luxury like no other to ride through his kingdom alone and in peace. Thranduil, a king, couldn't afford even that luxury without risking his safety. So they would trail behind him, leaving him with his guard up and his mind the very opposite of ease. 

A small lake was discovered at the edge of his kingdom and he loved to go to it and think. That part of the forest wasn't dark, it held calm light and clear air. The lake’s water was a light blue, not the black waters of deep mirkwood that lay like poison below the trees. Here is where he came to contemplate. He had a rather large decision to make. 

Brethildor’s hooves splashed into fresh mud as they neared the lake. Thranduil stopped and listened for his guards, they rode close behind. He slid off his Elk and waltzed to the water’s edge. It was cool, but not cold. Perfect. Not only was it clear, but it felt like clarity. 

Brethildor grazed, and the guards circled the small lake searching for threats. Thranduil removed his robes and waded into the cool water. His hair floated around him in the water like silver silk. The water wrapped his pale slender body, reflecting sunlight in glints of blue and green. He swam out a ways to the thin waterfall nestled in a bluff. He sat, floating by the waterfall and closed his eyes to think.

Re en’ Cormea was coming up. The celebration of hearts. A day for elves to celebrate and honor those they hold dear to their hearts. His hall will be ablaze with light, and drowning in wine. And Thranduil will sit on his throne, alone. Unless he invites Bard of Laketown.

Thranduil is not often nervous, but the thought of inviting him to this specific celebration scared him a little. He didn't want to frighten him away, but he did hold him close to his heart, so an invitation only seemed right. 

Since rebuilding Lake-town, him and bard became rather close. Not the “tell everything to each other” close. The kind where they expected to see each other often, but walked on thin ice when speaking. Afraid to scare the other off. Bard was beautiful in Thranduil’s eyes. He was kind and gentle, and smiled genuinely. He was stern when needed, and an excellent leader. His eyes were warm and calming. In Thranduil's eyes, Bard was a creature with unequivocal beauty as well as mystery. He was far from plain, in his centuries of existence he had not encountered anyone quite like Bard.

After his droning internal conflict, he decided an invitation had to be sent. He pulled away from the waterfall and glided through the water to the shore. After waiting a while so that Brethildor could eat, he dressed, and mounted his elk. Brethildor was happy to graze in the sun, versus his stall and grain. He too longed for the lake visits. Upon his return, he ordered two guards to personally deliver the invitation to bard. 

 

 

As soon as Bard saw the Elven guards approach, his stomach dropped and flutterd. Word from Thranduil, no less. He took the letter and thanked them.

 

King Bard of Lake-town, I wish to invite you to Re em’ Cormea. It is a traditional festival, the festival of hearts.. It is next Alduya, in late eve. I hope to have your company there.  
-King Thranduil 

 

Bard spent most of the day in absolute panic. What the hell would he wear?! And being a king was new to him, how should he act? His biggest fear was Thranduil. He was beautiful, and had centuries of wisdom, and bard did not want to mess things up. Bard was mesmerized by Thranduil. Intimidated and drawn to like a moth to flame. He was the unapproachable kind of beautiful. Striking and blinding, but he couldn't help studying the Elven King each chance he got. He went to his tailor immediately and together they drew up an excellent outfit. Blue fitted robes, sewn in gold thread, and a dark grey tunic to go beneath. He had it fit tight, and the robe loose. 

A few days later he picked up his fresh made robes. He tried it on and decided it was the best he had looked, especially the best Thranduil would see him. The Elven King had seen him filthy, as he returned from the woods. And in the mountain war, covered in filth and ash. He had not seen him dressed up before. This very thought sent Bard into even more panic.

He had an outfit, but he needed a gift. He was unsure of what this festival was celebrating exactly, but couldn't show up empty handed. He needed something. Something special. It was hard to impress someone who had been around as long as Thranduil. He went to the forest to fetch some wood to make a gift for the Elven King. Days and days were spent working the wood, carving out an elk. He finished the morning of the festival. 

Once he got cleaned up, he and arranged for his children to be looked after.

 

“Da? Are you going to marry the elf?” Sigrid asked. 

“No, uh, why do ask?” Bard stuttered. 

“The both of you spend lots of time with each other” Replied Segrid. 

“Well, he is a good friend, and I care for him” Bard smiled. “Is it really that obvious? My own kids picking up on my feelings.” He thought. He left the kids with a final goodbye and headed to the dock. He boarded a boat to reach the shore, but his horse wouldn't be leaving the stable. Thranduil stood on the water's edge, atop Brethildor, waiting to escort him to his hall. As the boat neared he saw that he matched Thranduil in appearance. He sighed, embarrassed that he chose that color.

“It had to be blue, Bard you fool.” He thought to himself. 

 

“Greetings, King Thranduil.” He bowed after exiting the boat. Thranduil was taken aback by the sight of Bard. He was wearing deep blue robes that nearly matched his own, and it made I'm smile. 

“Good to see you, and what a sight you are.” Thranduil dared.

“He said that.” Bard thought, internally screaming. Bard blushed and took his hand, climbing atop Brethildor. The elves hand was soft, where his were rough from making the gift. 

“I hope you don't mind, I thought escorting you myself would be more polite.” Thranduil admitted. 

“This is wonderful, thank you.” Bard assured. He was happy that he got to be so close to Thranduil, and Thranduil was enjoying it no less. Both smiling out of sight of each other, they made their way through mirkwood to the celebration of hearts, guards following close behind.


	2. Red Wine Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes I'm so sorry. Enjoy! ^.^

They rode in silence through the trees for a few minutes, not sure what to say at first. Bard thought it polite to speak, and held interest in what Thranduil had to say. He also enjoyed hearing his voice. It was like thunder when he was mad, and when he wasn't, it was soft rain hitting the lake. 

 

“Anything new crawl out of mirkwood?” He asked.

 

“We found a lost merchant last week, and sent him on his way after a few days in the cell.” 

 

“And is that how you welcome all your guests?” Bard joked.

 

“Only the ones we are unsure of…and the naughty ones.” Thranduil raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you plan to behave?” Thranduil asked, a tinge of dark curiosity in his voice. Bard swallowed hard, thankful that Thranduil couldn't see his face. It was bright red with embarrassment and lust. 

 

“Depends on the intake of wine I suppose.” He shot back, smiling to himself. 

 

“Oh, of wine….there will be an abundance.” He assured, wondering himself how far it may go. 

 

They rode through the trees as the sun began it’s descent over middle earth. The festival lay beyond, and they needed to make haste if they were to arrive on time. Thranduil kicked Brethilor into a fast run, and Bard nearly fell off the massive elk. He held onto Thranduil for support which sent electricity through Thranduils body as well as Bard’s hands. He hesitated, then held tighter, wrapping his arms around Thranduil as they flew through the woods. He was pressed against his back and hoped Thranduil couldn't feel his heart racing. 

 

They arrived late and when they entered a hush fell over the elves. King Thranduil announced his guest and people began to whisper, which confused Bard and embarrassed Thranduil. He showed no sign of it, his face remained solid and his eyes filled with undiminished intent. They were handed wine and Thranduil leaned over to bard.

 

“I'll be back in a short while. Enjoy the party.” He whispered. He walked off and disappeared into the room of drunken elves. He soon found himself awkwardly drinking in the corner when Tauriel approached. 

 

“King Thranduil invited you?” She asked, clearly knowing the answer.

 

“Yes.” Bard said.

 

“Bold move. And he escorted you himself. Even bolder.” She said.

 

“How is that bold? I've been invited to his gatherings before.” Bard inquired.

 

“This one is different. Were you not told what this celebration embodies?” She asked. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“It is the festival of hearts. We are celebrating people that we hold close to our hearts.” She smiled. He then realized why the room was in awe when he was announced. His stomach knotted with anxiety and anticipation. 

 

“Look, Bard. Things have changed since the war, or since we rebuilt. Thranduil is much less grumpy. And since he has known you, this place has regained much of its light. Most everyone knows, and they really don't mind it.” She explained. Bard’s chest tightened. He was nervous to move further with Thranduil. 

 

“Thank you for your help, I'm just not sure. I'm nervous.” He said. She smiled and turned away. Bard felt a light tap on his shoulder, and spun around to see Thranduil holding two glasses of wine.

 

“Thought you may be thirsty, and I'm eager to see how much wine it takes takes for you to misbehave.” He smiled. Bard took the wine, laughing. 

 

“You were gone a while.” Bard noticed.

 

“Yes, I had to make sure everything was in place. I won't be in the mind to after while.” Thranduil grinned. That was rare, he usually barely granted a smirk. Bard had only seen a full smile a few rare times. Perhaps Thranduil was on his second cup. Perhaps it was Bard that made him glow. 

 

As the night wore on, Thranduil got louder, and Bard looser. Soon the were several glasses in and laughing over nothing. Thranduil at one point got on a table to tell his people how much he cared for them. He even cried, it was hilarious. Just as the party got to a roar, he slipped away with Bard dragging behind him.

“Where in middle earth….are we going.” Bard slurred. 

 

“Well my room of course. To, uh, talk.” Thranduil flirted as he pulled him down the hall.

“We're going to talk….in this….room of yours..?” Bard laughed loudly.

 

“Shhhhhh be quiet.” Thranduil giggled. He stumbled to a door and slipped through it, Bard close behind. The room was dim lit, and a window looked over the creek. Moonlight poured in and teased thin curtains, swaying in its bright-lustered light. They sat on the bed, Thranduil still had his wine but bard lost his somewhere along the way. 

 

“Bard. King Bard.” He swooned. “Would you tell me what that is in your satchel. It swung at hit me in the hallway and I'm curious.” Thranduil inquired, while swaying like a fool. 

 

“Oh. I almost forgot. I made you a gift.” he grinned. 

 

“A gift? For me?” Thranduil's eyes widened as though he hadn't ever received a gift. He had, in fact many. But this was different, this was a gift from the only person that sparked emotion into his heart. 

 

“I asked myself, what do you get someone who has everything.” Bard explained. Thranduil shrugged. 

 

“You don't. Get, that is. You make him something, you don't get him something.” Bard hiccuped. He pulled the wooden elk from his satchel. Thranduil’s eyes softened and he sighed.

 

“What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Bard panicked.

 

“Not at all.” Thranduil smiled, taking the elk for a closer look. He traced the deep-carved lines and wondered how long it took to make. He studied it for a while, then looked up with a small smile. 

 

“Thank you. This is the best gift I have ever received. I have something to show you tomorrow, if you like.” Thranduil offered. 

 

“I'd love to.” Bard agreed. 

 

Thranduil got up and set the elk on the bedside table. He sat down, a little closer to Bard this time. Their legs were touching and Bard pretended not to notice. Thranduil offered a drink of his wine, and they shared it until Thranduil accidently spilled it on Bard. 

 

“Oh god not your robes. They are so nice. I'm terribly sorry.” Thranduil apologised. 

 

“You think they're nice?” Bard asked, paying no attention to the spilled wine. 

 

“I think you look nice in them.” Thranduil winked. Again, something Bard rarely saw. 

 

“I look nice without them too.” Bard dared. 

 

“Oh, really?” Thranduil smirked. He traced his finger along Bard’s chest. Bard smiled, and they looked at each other for a minute. 

 

“Bard.” Thranduil broke the silence. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Rather than saying anything, he gently held Bard's hand. Bard swayed happily and looked into Thranduil's eyes. The grey pools of affection gazed sternly into bards. They fluttered closed as Thranduil leaned forward, and brushed his lips against Bard’s. They tasted like red wine and honey. Electricity flowed through Bard’s body and he shivered. Thranduil’s lips lingered and pressed harder, Bard moaned softly against him. They broke and Thranduil gave a sly smile. 

 

Thranduil pushed him onto the silky sheets. Bard looked up at the elf, taken aback by his forceful intent. Thranduil stood and let his robes drop to the stone floor. His skin glowed in the pale moonlight and his hair fell around him like white silk. Bard sat up and pulled his own robes off as Thranduil slowly crawled onto the bed. 

 

Thranduil grabbed his neck and pulled him up, tangling his slender fingers in Bard’s brown, curly hair. Their bodies pressed together creating an astonishing amount of heat. The silk sheets wrapped around them as Bard’s hands explored the elf’s body. Thranduil felt Bard's cock press against him and he moaned as his own erection grew. 

 

He pulled away from him and kissed a trail down the Bowman’s tan body. He gently grabbed his cock and brought it to his lips. Bard gasped as the elf took it in his mouth. His tongue teased the head for a bit, then he took it down his throat. Bard watched as the Elven King’s head bobbed up and down on his aching cock. 

 

“Thranduil, I'm, I'm gonna-”

 

He stopped. 

“Not yet. I'm not through with you, Bowman.”

 

He crawled up and pulled him into a kiss. Bard’s tongue slipped into the elf’s mouth, teasing his tongue. He pulled away and kissed his neck. Thranduil reached over and pulled a jar of lube out of his bedside table. After rubbing some on his fingers he kisses Bard's shoulder, and slipped his hand between the Bowman’s thighs. His fingers brushed against his hole and spread the lube.   
“Ohhh oh please….” Bard moaned.

 

“Eager are we?” Thranduil teased. He slowly inserted a finger, then another. He moved in and out, and brushed his prostate making him gasp. Bard fell apart in the Elven King's hands, and moaned and begged to be filled.   
Thranduil removed his fingers and pressed his aching cock against Bard’s hole. Bards pressed heavy, breathy kisses against Thranduil's chest and pulled him closer. He wrapped his legs around the elf and tangled his fingers in the silky hair. Thranduil pushed his cock in and moaned at the feeling of Bard wrapped around it. He began to move, slowly at first. 

 

“Mmmm Thranduil. F-Faster please.” Bard grabbed his hips and pulled him deeper inside him. Thranduil picked up the pace, feeling ecstasy pass through his body. Heavy coils of pleasure built in their stomachs. Bard started rubbing his own erection and tilted his head back as Thranduil fucked into him. 

 

When he looked forward again, Thranduil's brows were knitted together and he bit his lip. His hands grabbed hold of Bard's hips and began to shake. He was on the edge, and bard was nearly there too. Bard slid his hands onto Thranduil's ass and gripped hard as Thranduil’s climax began. 

 

“Oh, mmmmm, Bard. Ohhhh.” He moaned deeply. 

His cum flowed deep into Bards hole and filled him. Bard let out a harsh moan and came all over their stomachs. They held each other close as they loosely fucked through the waves of their orgasms. Once it was over they held each other. Thranduil pulled the green silk sheets over them and pressed a kiss on Bard's exhausted lips.   
“Bard, you beautiful creature.” he mumbled before falling asleep with the Bowman in his arms.


	3. Only For a Time

Bard awoke first. He was wrapped in Thranduil's arms and smooth green sheets. Thranduil was breathing steadily and he studied the rhythm of his chest. The morning light dancing on his face only gave way to a fourth of the beauty Bard saw before him. His lips were pink and parted slightly as he slept. His eyebrows were thick and dark, contrasting his long golden hair. His right arm was pinned under Thranduil, and he felt a slight beat of his heart. 

 

The kings arms were wrapped around Bard, one hand resting on the small of his back and the other tangled in his dark brown hair. Bard took the time to enjoy the feeling of their skin pressed together as well as Thranduil's smell. It was like dark pine trees and lilac. There was also the smell of sex from their drunken night. It was of sweat and wine, and it was in the air around them dancing in his nose. The Elven King's hair was not as tangled as he expected. The smooth locks were all around him and with his free hand he wrapped a lock around his finger. It was soft and shimmery. He held it and closed his eyes, smiling to himself and wanting this to last. 

 

He felt Thranduil's breathing change and he opened his eyes to find the Elf looking curiously into his. Before he could say good morning, the elf slowly leaned in and teased the Bowman’s lips. He pulled back and smiled at Bard.  
It was the first time he hadn't woken up alone in so many years. And to have such dark, loving hazel eyes stare back at him was a treasure beyond comprehension. 

 

“Good morning, bowman” 

 

“Morning yourself.” Bard teased, his voice was low and darker than intended.

The elf narrowed his eyes and smiled approvingly. He leaned in for another kiss and gave Bard's hair a light tug. Bard moaned quietly into his mouth. He pulled Bard closer, their chests and growing erections pressed together. Thranduil pressed his lips against the Bowman’s chest and kissed a trail to his neck. He stopped at his jaw, and whispered in his ear. 

 

“We have no darkness or wine to hide behind, bowman. Show me what you want.” 

 

Bard bit his lip and melted beneath the Elf. His hands trailed down his ivory skin and rested on his hips, eyes lingering on the elf’s growing erection then gazing straight through Thranduil’s chest. They pulled back up to meet piercing blue eyes. 

 

“I want your heart, elf. And all that comes with it.” 

 

The elf smiled and dipped down to meet Bard's lips. They were sore from Bard biting them. He tasted them slowly, savoring them as though he would lose them if he went to quickly. He dipped his tongue into the Bowman’s mouth and darted it around, dancing with his tongue. Bards cock was swollen and Thranduil's penis twitched when he felt it against his inner thigh.   
Precum dribbled out of Thranduil's throbbing cock, leaving white droplets on Bard's abdomen. Their kiss deepened as Bard pulled the elf closer, rubbing their erections together. Thranduil moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss. 

 

“You beautiful thing, let me take care of you.” He whispered.  
Thranduil kissed and licked down Bard's body, leaving a wet trail. He licked the precum from Bard's swollen cock and the Bowman let out a low groan. Thranduil's tongue teased the silt before he took his cock all the way down his throat, impossibly slow. He sucked faster and stopped when he felt the Bowman’s hips begin to buck. 

 

“Not yet, I have so much more in store for you.” 

 

“Please fuck me, gods I need it.” Bard begged, biting his lip. 

“In due time.” he promised. 

 

Thranduil began to suck on Bard's inner thighs, leaving his cock alone. He reached for the lube and rubbed it on his fingers. He lightly spread it on Bard's tight hole and watched his bowman squirm and moan at the touch. He applied it in light circles, pushing harder until he slipped a finger in and rubbed the Bowman’s prostate.

 

“Ohhh mm god pl-please. More” Bard shivered. 

 

Thranduil pushed another finger in as he spread the lube on his own cock. After working him loose with a third finger, he pulled his fingers out of the Bowman and lined his thick cock up with Bard's slick hole. He pushed his penis in slowly. 

 

“So tight for me, Bard.” Thranduil moaned as he pushed his length in him. As Thranduil slowly fucked his tight ass, he slid his hand over Bards cock. 

 

“Mmm oh oh, please. F-fuck.” Bard gasped. Thranduil leaned in and pressed a hard kiss on the Bowman’s chest, then his lips. He softly bit his earlobe.

 

“This is how I want you. Every morning, Bowman.” Thranduil moaned into his ear. 

 

“Mmmm Thranduil, and so you shall have me.” 

He grabbed Thranduil's hand and kissed it softly, then sucked on his index finger while the elf fucked into him. They came together, Thranduil filling his hole, Bard's hot cum covering Thranduil's hand. He pulled out and bent over, lapping up the cum from the Bowman’s cock. 

 

“You taste so good, love.” He smiled. Bard was panting, and pulled the elf close to him. 

 

“I suppose we will have to burn your sheets.” Bard teased after catching his breath.

 

“Maybe so.” The elf smiled. 

“You said last night that you wanted to show me something today.” Bard reminded him.   
“Yes, I will after we get cleaned up and eat.” He promised. They held each other for a bit, sticky and sweaty. Not that it bothered them.

 

“I would lay here for eternity.” Bard said. 

 

“You don't have eternity.” Thranduil sighed, realizing all too soon that he would lose his Bard and live on much longer after. 

 

“Thranduil. It's okay.” Bard calmed him, realizing the same. 

Thranduil stood and wrapped in a sheet. He went to the balcony and gazed at the creek. 

 

“You should go.” Thranduil said. 

 

“No.” Bard was right behind him. He didn't hear him approach. 

 

“I will not lose you like that. I cannot go through that.” Thranduil said bitterly. His walls went up and his face turned to stone.

 

“This will never work.” He muttered. “I should never have let this happen.” 

 

“We will find a way. There must be a way to make me last as long as you. Please.” Bard begged, resting his head on Thranduil's shoulder.

 

“You will watch your children grow old and die. It is not worth it.” Thranduil said. Bard swallowed hard. His kids were everything. He knew they would rather see him live and not have to bury him. 

 

“They would want this. They wouldn't have to see me go.” Bard said. 

 

“Then all that weight goes to you, Bard.” 

 

“And I would carry a thousand times more. I would. Please. We can find a way.” Bard begged. Thranduil began to weep as he took Bard in his arms.

 

“I have seen so much pain bard. You are the only light in my world. I could never put that burden on you.” He whispered. 

 

“You have no choice, Thranduil. I am here whether you like it or not.” Bard explained. 

 

“I do not deserve such sacrifice.” Thranduil began. His walls were falling down. 

 

“You will have it.” Bard stopped him. 

 

“Now let's get cleaned up and eat. Then show me the surprise.” Bard said. 

 

Thranduil led him to his wash room. It was a huge room, lit with torches and light pouring in through carved holes in the stone. There was a huge bath fed by the creek. The water was warmed then filled into the large pool. Thranduil waded in, leading Bard. Thranduil began to pick up a cloth, but bard stopped him. 

“Allow me.” Bard said, grabbing the cloth. He wet it and began to wash the elf. Slowly and gently. Thranduil had never been washed before. King or not, he preferred to do it himself. But this was different. He sat and closed his eyes as the Bowman massaged his back with the cloth and pushed into his shoulders. He breathed in steady rhythm as Bard pulled the tension from his body. Then Bard took his hair and gently pulled his fingers through it, untangling it and cleaning it. Bard leaned back into him and rested his head on the Bowman’s shoulder. 

 

“I do not deserve this.” He smiled as Bard held his hips and kissed his forehead. 

“You deserve much more in fact.” Bard whispered. 

 

“My turn.” The elf said, pulling Bard in front of him. As he washed him he placed soft kisses on the Bowman’s shoulders. He massaged his back and neck then washed his hair. Bard had never felt more relaxed. Bards stomach growled. 

 

“Let's get a move on, love. We're famished.” Thranduil insisted. 

 

He held his hand and lead him out of the pool, steam rising from their bodies. Thranduil wrapped him in a towel and dried him. Then Thranduil wrapped up in one. They went back to his room for clothing, then he remembered the wine spilled on Bard's robes.   
“Okay, I have robes if you want to pick something out.” Thranduil apologised. 

 

“Surprise me.” Bard smiled. Thranduil walked out of his closest holding a simple dark brown shirt and some black pants. 

 

“Well, I thought for sure you would dress me up.” Bard said, surprised. 

 

“You look so good in dark rugged clothing. I couldn't resist.” Thranduil said. 

 

“And we won't need nice clothing where we are going.” He added. 

 

“Hmm, then what might you wear?” Bard teased. He disappeared into the closet once more, but right after dropping his towel in front of bard. He emerged wearing a grey tunic and pants. 

 

“Oh my gods.” Bard laughed. 

 

“What?!” Thranduil's face went red. 

 

“I have never ever seen you without the fancy robes and the silk garments. What in middle earth is this? Simple clothing?” He laughed. 

 

“Well I will admit that nobody has ever seen me wear this. But today I don't care.” Thranduil said, nose in the air.

 

“Well you look lovely.” Bard added. Thranduil blushed and said, “I know.” 

 

They went to the kitchen and Thranduil called a servant. A girl with long dark hair appeared. 

 

“Thranduil. Let me make breakfast for you.” Bard insisted. Thranduil's mouth fell open. 

 

“I would never make you do that. She is plenty capable.” Thranduil said. 

 

“I'll bet she's hungry too.” Bard smiled. Thranduil was taken aback by his kindness and notes to be more kind in the future. 

 

“Sit.” Thranduil said to the girl. She looked terrified. Bard watched Thranduil closely. He flashed a smile at the servant. Her eyes widened. 

 

“What would you like to eat.” Bard asked to the girl. 

 

“Oh, um, well whatever you want to make. I'm sure it will be wonderful.” She nodded, watching her words carefully. Thranduil did something much out of character to everyone he had known. He patted the girls back.

 

“It's ok. I'm not gonna throw you in a cell.” Thranduil said. 

 

“Yes, um, I know.” She smiled. 

 

Bard smiled as he peeled potatoes and cracked eggs into a wooden bowl. He started a fire and placed a metal slab across it to cook on. Once breakfast was made, he made a plate for the confused servant and she sat and stared at it. 

 

“You don't need my permission to eat.” Thranduil smiled. Again, the second time ever anyone other than Bard saw him smile. She ate and thanked them both, leaving the king and Bard to their breakfast.

 

“This is excellent, Bard.” Thranduil said. 

 

“It's how my mother used to make it.” He smiled. Tauriel waltzed in. 

 

“So it is true.” She laughed. Thranduil glanced her way while happily eating his breakfast.

 

“What?” Bard played dumb.

 

“The king is underdressed, eating breakfast made by King Bard, and I hear there there was a real smile across your face Thranduil.” She teased.

 

Thranduil kept a stone face and tilted his head at her. Bard feared he was mad. He then laughed. Belted out a high giggle. Tauriel widened her eyes. 

 

“So what? I am happy.” He said. 

 

“And I am glad for it.” She smiled. She took took a piece of toast right off Thranduil's plate just to see if she could get away with it. He narrowed his eyes and she laughed. Bard smiled as she left the kitchen. 

 

“Perhaps I should be more stern.” Thranduil began. 

 

“No. This is much more fun. You're scaring the daylights out of everyone. How harsh have you been them?” Bard asked.

 

Thranduil felt a rush of guilt. He had been much to hard. That would change. 

 

“I won't be that way unless in need to anymore.” he promised. Bard was already making him a better person, or restoring how he used to be. 

 

“Good.” 

 

They left the kingdom atop Brethildor, headed to the lake. The guards followed but Thranduil didn't mind this time. Bard held Thranduil's hips and enjoyed the closeness again. He didn’t have to, they weren’t riding fast. But he wanted to and so he did. He knew after this he would have to return home, so he savored the way his hands fit perfectly on the elf’s hips. 

 

“Where are we going?” He asked. 

 

“You'll see.” Thranduil smiled. They rode in silence, enjoying the time they had left. Before long they arrived at the lake. 

 

“It's beautiful.” Bard smiled.

 

“I come here to think.” he said.

 

“About what?” He asked. 

 

“You, mainly.” Thranduil flirted. He hopped off the elk, and offered Bard his hand to help him down. As he was jumping off, Thranduil slipped in mud and bard toppled onto him. 

 

“You did that on purpose.” Bard said, laying on the Elf. 

 

“No I didn't. I fall much more gracefully than that!” Thranduil argued. Bard kissed him and got up. He helped him up and they gazed over the lake and talked. Brethildor enjoyed grazing while they talked and smiled together. In the back of Thranduil's mind lay the largest problem he would ever face. How to give his Bard a longer life, or if need be, how to shorten his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback!! I live and breathe comments.


End file.
